the time we were family
by seah096
Summary: Dia adalah yang paling berharga bagiku. Dia prioritas utama ku saat ini. Biarkan aku menjadi egois hanya sekali ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, menjaganya. Aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Choi Kyuhyun. Family/Drama/Siwon Daddy, Kyuhyun Kid
1. Chapter 1

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Choi Jiwon

Park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Summary:

Dia adalah yang paling berharga bagiku. Dia prioritas utama ku saat ini. Biarkan aku menjadi egois hanya sekali ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, menjaganya. Aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Choi Kyuhyun.

Derap langkah kaki para pekerja dengan pakaian formal mereka terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Rombongan pekerja dari tim pemasaran dan HRD tampak sibuk kali ini. Pasalnya sedari tadi mereka, terlibat dalam kunjungan mendadak dari Presdir mereka. Setibanya sang presdir di kantor, para pegawai dibuat sibuk dengan berbagai pemeriksaan dan evaluasi dari beliau. Saat ini mereka semua membentuk gerombolan besar. Rombongan tersebut mengikuti kemanapun sang presdir melangkah untuk mengadakan investigasi di department store pusat. Mereka mencatat setiap hal penting yang dikatakan oleh atasan mereka, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan, memberikan informasi yang dibutuhkan, melayani dan melaksanakan perintah ini itu tanpa banyak protes. Tentu saja mereka tidak berani protes, bisa-bisa pekerjaan milik mereka harus rela mereka lepas detik itu juga. Lagi pula bukankah ini sudah menjadi kewajiban mereka sebagai karyawan di perusahaan ini. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukannya.

"Sekretaris Kim, atur pertemuan ku dengan presdir dari artemis inc. Aku harus memastikan perpanjangan kontrak dengan mereka dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Baik Presdir." Patuh sekretaris Kim

"Ohh iya, Ketua Tim Kang. "

Seorang gadis muda yang berada di barisan paling depan merespin panggilan sang presdir dan menanyakan perihal apa yang dibutuhkan.

"Segera buat laporan penjualan Artemis produk untuk bulan ini. Aku ingin laporan itu ada di mejaku besok pagi."

Meskipun agak syok dengan perintah yang deadlinenya angat singkat, Ketua tim kang tersenyum dan mengangguk menyanggupi perintah tersebut. Dalam hati manager muda itu mengumpat betapa menyebalkannya tugas ini. " _Sepertinya aku harus menunda kencanku malam ini."_

"Presdir Choi, Sekretaris Lee ingin berbicara pada anda." Ucap sekretaris Kim dengan menyerahkan Handphone miliknya kepada atasannya tersebut.

"Yeobseo?"

"Yak choi siwon. Neo eodiga eoh?" Siwon sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Menjauhkan telinganya dari polusi suara akibat teriakan sang sekretaris yang terlihat kesal. Ehmm mungkin sedikit aneh, jika dilihat barusan sang sekretaris dapat berbicara informal bahkan marah-marah dengan bebasnya pada atasannya. Itu karena dia adalah Lee Hyukjae. Teman Choi siwon semenjak SMA. Tunggu, sekretarisnya itu sangat profesional dalam bekerja. Dia akan memperlakukan siwon sebagaimana bawahan terhadap atasan, terkecuali mereka sedang di luar jam kerja atau saat Hyukjae sedang kesal kepada Siwon.

"Waeyo? Kau kenapa marah-marah seperti itu Lee Hyuk Jae?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Tuan Choi. Kau ada dimana? Saat ini aku sedang bersama putramu di kantor. Dia sedang merajuk dan menangis, ingin bertemu denganmu."

Siwon menepuk keningnya. Bentuk gerak refleks karena dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Siwon membenahi gestur tubuhnya saat ia menyadari kelakuannya tadi mengundang tatapan heran dan bisik-bisik aneh dari para pegawai yang masih setia bergerombol di belakangnya.

"Appa..hiks..Appa eodiseyo?" Suara tu membuat Siwon kembali mengingat kebodohannya.

"Kyuhyunie.." ucap siwon lirih mendengar tangis sang anak yang terlampau keras sehingga ia bisa mendengarmya meskipun Hyukjae yang menelpon bukannya Kyuhyun.

"Cha. Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan bagaimana Kyuhyun menanyakanmu sedari tadi? Ppali. Katakan dimana kau?"

"Aku di department store Hyuk-ah. Aku akan segera naik ke kantor sekarang juga. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun, Hyuk."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Siwon bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dimana para pegawainya masih terpaku ditempat mereka. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak mereka tentang apa yang membuat Presdir Choi tampak gusar. Siwon semakin mempercepat dan melebarkan langkah kaiknya. Hampir-hampir ia berlari di sepanjang lorong lantai 20 ini. Ahh, bahkan tadi saking paniknya ia sampai lupa menggunakan lift dari lantai 5 dimana tadi ia berada dan malah menuju ke tangga. Untung ada bawahannya yang tadi mengikutinya dan menyadarkan siwon dari kebodohannya lagi.

Pintu besar di ujung koridor itu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan diri siwon sepenuhnya. Siwon langsung mendapati hyukjae yang menggendong Kyuhyun yang tengah meraung memanggil appanya. Keduanya tidakmenyadari kehadiran Siwon hingga Siwon mendekat dan meraih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hai jagoan. Uljima. Ini Appa." Ucap Siwon lembut

"Appa hiks.." Kyuhyun memeluk iwon erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang appa. Siwon mengusap punggung anaknya berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tenang dan tidak histeris lagi.

Beberapa menit mereka seperti itu hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhentimenangis meski ia masih sesenggukan kesulitan meredakan isakkannya. Siwon mengalihkan Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya. Setelah menerima atu gelas air putih dari Hyukjae, Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk meminumnya.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Appa jahat." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak nyambung. Baiklah sepertinya Siwon harus rela menerima anaknya yang akan merajuk nanti

Siwon memandang Hyukjae mencoba meminta bala bantuan ditengah kebingungannya menghadapi Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ada malah Hyuk Jae yang mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Dan memberikan kalimat melalui mata seolah mengatakan _Aku tidak mau ikut campur._

"Sayang, Maafkan appa, ne?Tadi Appa harus melakukan pekerjaan Appa sebentar "

"Ani. Kyu sebal dengan Appa. Appa bilang hari ini pulang dari China dan mau mengajak Kyu jalan-jalan. Tapi Appa malah langung pergi kerja. Bahkan kyu kesini Appa juga tidak ada." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir serta membuat pipinya yang bulat semakin bulat. Siwon dan Hyukjae ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu jika saja mereka tidak mengingat si kecil ini akan bertambah marah nantinya.

"Oke, oke Appa memang bersalah. Tapi tolong maafkan Appa ,ne. Jebal?" Siwon memohon sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Heumm." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat

Setelahnya dia merasakan dirinya semakin erat dalam pelukan ayahnya. Ia juga merasakan ayahnya memberikan ciuman di puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun sangat suka dengan ini. Saat-saat dimana ayahnya memanjakannya dan betapa menyayanginya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan ayahnya. Beberapa saat mereka seperti itusampai suara panik siwon kembali terdengar.

"Astaga. Kau demam Kyu"

"Appa, Shireo." Kyuhyun memundurkan dirinya. Matanya melotot menatap horor pada semangkuk bubur di tangan Siwon. Segera ia membekap mulutnya dengan tangan mungil miliknya. Mencoba memnghindari Siwon untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun makan. Salahkan insiden tadi siang yang membuat Kyuhyun demam. Dan sekarang acara jalan-jalan yang Kyuhyun idamkan sejak seminggu yang lalu harus ditunda, karena sekarang dia harus istirahat di rumah.

Siwon menghela nafas. Sulit sekali membujuk Kyuhyun untuk makan. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai makanan lembek ini. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana? Tidak mungkin Siwon menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun untuk makan Jjangmyun kesukaannya, saat anak itu sedang tidak enak badan seperti ini.

"Ayo sayang, sedikit saja. Kyu harus makan dan minum obat."

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab permintaan Siwon. Anak usia 7 tahun itu malah memalingkan wajahnya menghadap tembok. Tak ia pedulikan erangan frustasi dari ayahnya.

"Kyu, dengarkan Appa! Jika kau tidak mau makan Appa akan menyita semua peralatan game milik Kyu."

Bingo.

Satu ancaman itu berhasil menarik atensi si kecil Kyuhyun.

"Andwaeeee! Baik appa Kyu mau makan, Aaaaaaa" Kyuhyun sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk ketika Siwon selesai bicara. Siwon tersenyum, Lalu menyuapkan satu sendok bubur kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan mulut yang terbuka. selalu jurus ini yang mempan untuk membuat Kyuhyun menuruti perkataannya. Siwon yakin anaknya pasti telah jera karena dulu pernah ia menyita semua PSP dan PS Kyuhyun karena anak itu lagi-lagi merajuk. Alhasil Kyuhyun benar-benar galau selama beberapa hari tidak bisa bermain game yang bagi Kyuhyun adalah segalanya.

Setelah selesai makan dan minum obat Kyuhyun bersiap untuk tidur. Mungkin karena efek obat penurun demam yang diminum Kyuhyun merasa mengantuk. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya namun bibirnya tak henti berceloteh pada Siwon yang berbaring disamping dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun tertidur pun Siwon masih setia dengan apa yang dilakukannya.  
"Jaljayo Kyuhyunie. Appa menyayangimu." Ucap Siwon sebelum dia menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

TBC/END?

Hai...hai... aku balik lagi nih..

Maaf baru muncul lagi setelah sekian minggu ga sempet nulis fanfic karena padatnya tugas kuliah di semester ini...

Tapi bukannya lanjut fanfic Mi Angel De Amor, malah aku post fanfic baru lagi..

Entah kenapa pingin aja buat fanfic yang castnya Kyuhyun itu jadi anak kecil. Gemes sendiri kalo bayangin Kyu yang manja.

Gimana nih menurut kalian, apa fanfic ini pantas buat dilanjut?

Ditunggu Reviewnya chingudeul

Ppai-Ppai...


	2. Chapter 2

THE TIME WE WERE FAMILY

CHAPTER 2

Tittle : THE TIME WE WERE FAMILY

Genre : Family, Friendship, Brothership

Cast : Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Choi Jiwon

Park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Summary : Dia adalah yang paling berharga bagiku. Dia prioritas utama ku saat ini. Biarkan aku menjadi egois hanya sekali ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, menjaganya. Aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya, Choi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Paman Hyukjae..." Panggilan lirih itu membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan fokusnya dari handpohe yang ada digenggaman tangannya. Hyukjae mendapatkan makhluk imut dengan pipi gembil yang sedang mengusap-usap matanya dan sesekali menguap.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Choi" sapa Hyukjae sambil menghampiri tempat tidur anak itu, Choi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempotkan bibirnya. Ia sebal jika pamannya ini memanggil nya dengan sebutan tuan muda. Kyuhyun tahu jika Hyukjae memanggilnya seperti itu, berarti Hyukjae sedang mengejeknya secara tidak langsung. Ya.. Panggilan tuan muda diartikan oleh Kyuhyun sebagai kata ganti anak manja di dalam kamus Lee Hyukjae.

"Kenapa paman Hyukjae bisa berada disini pagi-pagi?" masih dalam mode pose tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka pikachu besar . Rupanya masih ingin bermalas-malasan,eoh Choi Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae melihat jam tangannya lalu ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk mengatakan jam 11 sebagai pagi, Kyu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun memekik tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu nyenyak tidur rupanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja mengiyakan komentar Hyukjae. Dan ia masih menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja paman kesini untuk menemui Appamu, Kyu. Seorang sekretaris harus sedia membantu pekerjaan bosnya."

Kyuhyun teringat pada ayahnya, Dari perkataan Hyukjae tadi Kyuhyun menyimpulkan ayahnya tidak ke kantor hari ini. Makanya, sekretaris ayahnya ini datang ke rumah mereka untuk membawa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Lalu Appa dimana?"

Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun setelah tadi ia mengecek suhu tubuh anak itu.

"Syukurlah ia sudah tidak demam." Batin Hyukjae.

"Paman Hyukjae... Appa Eodiseyo?" rengek Kyuhyun bahkan ia juga menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk mendapatkan atesi dari Hyukjae.

"Ssttttt... tenang, Kyu. Appamu sedang menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Ehmmm... sarapanmu juga sih, kau kan tadi melewatkan sarapanmu."

Benar juga, Kyuhyun seketika menjadi lapar mengetahui dirinya belum makan apapun. Dan Kyuhyun harap kali ini appanya tidak mebawakannya bubur lagi. Demi boneka pikachunya yang ia peluk ini ia benar-benar tidak doyan makanan lembek dengan topping orange dan hijau jelmaan wortel dan brokoli, Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran juga.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang dengan membawa makanan yang lagi-lagi disambut dengan tatapan horor Kyuhyun dan kali ini ditambah dengan smirk ayahnya. Ehh, apa itu tadi Kyuhyun melihat ayahnya menyeringai? Seingatnya ayahnya itu memiliki senyum joker bukan senyum evil yang Kyuhyun klaim sebagai miliknya. Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat ayahnya dan pamannya saling melempar pandangan seolah berkata

" _Kau siap, Hyukjae?"_

" _Ayo.. kita lakukan sekarang!"_

Kyuhyun merasa kejanggalan pada dua orang dewasa di ruangan ini. Otak cerdasnya menyerukan perintah dan direspon dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan beringsut mundur menjauhi Hyukjae yang ada disampingnya. Suasana semakin tegang tatkala Kyuhyun dengan was-was menjalankan niatnya untuk kabur namun dengan sekali gerakana Hyukjae berhasil memeragkap si kecil itu dalam kungkungannya.

"Andawaeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Dan siwon dibantu Hyukjae berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali menghabiskan semangkuk bubur.

Seorang namja keluar dari mobil audi hitam yang terparkir bersama beberapa mobil lainnya di sebuah tempat yang cukup indah dihadapannya. Sebuah tempat dimana sejauh mata memandang adalah bukit yang hijau yang terlihat. Teduh dan sejuk, benar-benar tempat yang damai. Namun betapa indahnya tempat ini, tempat ini jauh dari kata menyenangkan bagi mereka yang datang berkunjung kesana. Selalu ada sisa kesedihan dihati manusia yang akan kembali ada kala mereka, yang ditinggalkan mendatangi tempat ini. Berkunjung dan menemui peristirahatan orang-orang yang sudah damai disana.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan pasti, meskipun ia merasakan langkah kakinya memang terasa berat. Ia tahu dengan pasti perasaan apa ini. Ia faham bahwa hatinyalah yang membuat untuk melangkah saja terasa sulit. A.. bahkan ia sudah merasakan sesak di dadanya saat pertama kalinya menapakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu tapi memang masih berat ia merasakannya. Langkah kaki itu tiba ditujuannya. Sebuah peristirahatan yang terlihat sangat cantik dan terawat.

"Hai... Aku datang lagi"

"Maaf aku baru datang sekarang. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku kan? Ahh maksudku merindukan kami. "

Hening.

Ia memang terdiam. Membiarkan suara deru angin mengiringi keheningan dirinya seorang diri. Tidak ada tangis memang, namun hatinya benar-benar sedang merasakan sesakluar biasa saat ini. Ya, Rindu itu bersatu dengan kenangan memori yang kembali ia ulas.

" _Oppa._.." ia mendengar itu, panggilan yang ia rindukan dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia lah yang menyuruh otaknya membuka dan memutar suara lembut yang sangat ia hafal. Suara yang terkadang merajuk dan bermanja padanya. Ia benar-benar meridukan wanitanya itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Jangan khawatir aku akan datang lagi, berikutnya aku janji akan mengajaknya bersamaku."

Ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga lili yang sangat indah itu hingga bersanding dengan rangkaian bunga yang lainnya. Lili. Bunga yang sama dengan pemberiannya tadi.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum namun sedikit aneh dengan senyumnya kali ini. Entah, seperti ada emosi lain dalam benaknya saat ini.

"Hmmm..."

"Tuan.. bisa ku berikan pesananmu sekarang?" Wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai pelayan di coffee cafe ini tersenyum pada pelanggan di hadapannya. Ia masih bersabar rupanya menghadapi pelanggan yang telah berhasil membuat antrian memanjang di belakangnya. Laki-laki tampan dan keren dengan sorot mata yang polos membuat Hye jin si pelayan tak keberatan untuk berhadapan lama-lama dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang yang tergabung dalam antrian panjang ini. Mereka berseru dan menggerutu. Donghae, Lee donghae berbalik dan memohon maaf dan tersenyum kikuk pada orang-prang yang telah dibuatnya menunggu terlalu lama menunggu ia menentukan pesanan. Kembali menghadap si pelayan, Donghae yang kali ini dengan mata berbinar dan cengiran kekanakannya menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Satu Orange Cappuchino. Dan tolong tambahkan lebih banyak krim diatasnya."

"Aku juga pesan satu Ice Caramel Macchiato."

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Donghae membawanya menuju meja deretan ujung sebelah jendela cafe. Tempat favoritnya karena disana ia bisa melihat dengan strategis seluruh penjuru cafe dan juga pemandangan orang berlalu lalang di luar sana.

"Kau terlalu lama, Lee Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi kekasihnya yang merajuk marah.

"Maafkan aku nona choi. Tapi silakan menikamati minuman anda segera. Satu ice Caramel Macchiato." Donghae bertingkah bak pelayan membuat Jiwon, gadis itu mau tidak mau tersenyum melupakan amarahnya.

"Otte?" Donghae menanyakan pendapat kekasihnya mengenai minuman itu. Jiwon mencoba mengecap dan mendeteksi rasa yang ada diminuman yang baru saja ia menikmati. Berfikir dan memutar bola matanya ke atas, pose berfikir yang bagi Donghae sangatlah manis dari gadisnya.

"Manis."

"Eoh, Oppa... kan aku yang mencicipinya kenapa oppa yang menjawab." Protes Jiwon.

"Bukan minumanmu. Tapi kau." Gombal Donghae.

Jiwon mendengus tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Donghae. Pacarnya ini memang suka sekali membuatnya merona. Jiwon suka itu.

Dering handphone Donghae menghentikan aksi gombal dan rayuan Donghae dan Jiwon. Ada nama sang hyung di layar ponselnya. Donghae berdecak, sedikit menggerutu pada si ponsel yang ia ibaratkan adalah sang hyung.

"Yeobse-" belum selesai Donghae mengucap salam suara Hyung yang berteriak memanggil namanya sukses membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hyung pelan-pelan. Aku bisa mendengarmu tanpa harus berteriak. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"Itu bukan apa-apa Hae. Dari pada kau membuatku Khawatir."

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku hyung. Tapi jangan berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakk Dongsaeng nakal. Bukan khawatir padamu sebenarnya. Aku mengkhawatirkan nasib presentasiku sekarang. "

"Wae?"

"Astaga Lee Donghae. Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang padamu untuk membawakan maket yang kau buat dirumah. Hari ini adalah saatnya perusahaan kita presentasi, Hae."

Donghae menepuk jidatnya. Gawat ia benar-benar melupakan tugasnya itu.

"Masih ada waktu hyung. satu jam lagi ani setengah jam setengah jam aku akan membawa maket itu ke kantor."

"yak..Hae..ya—"

Ppipp

Donghae memutus percakapan itu. Donghae mengemasi barang-barangnya ia berdiri dan siap bergegas untuk pergi. Namun sebelumnya ia tak lupa pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menatap heran. "Ada yang harus aku selesaikan, aku akan menghubungi dirimu nanti." Kecupan di puncak kepala Jiwon menjadi salam perpisahan keduanya hari ini. Dan Donghae benar-benar berlari dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan cafe. "Oppa hati-hati" teriak Jiwon karena Donghae sudah menjauh dari tempatnya.

Tepat pukul 12 siang lonceng di sekolah dasar itu berbunyi. Bagi anak kelas 3 sampai kelas enam itu adalah tanda saatnya mereka menikmati ostirahat dan makan siang mereka. Tapi tidak bagi anak kelas satu dan kelas dua. Mereka lebih beruntung sepertinya karena bel itu menandkan berakhir jam pelajaran mereka hari ini. Mereka dengan langkah riang berhambur kelas dan menyambut ayah dan ibu mereka yang sengaja menjemput. Sudah pasti hal itu juga dilakukan oleh si kecil Kyuhyun. Anak itu tali tas ranselnya erat, sedikit bermain pada kerikil yang ada dikakinya membentuk pola-pola tak tentu di tanah. Matanya sesekali menerawang jauh dari arah yang ia yakini mobil jemputannya akan datang.

"appa lama" gerutunya

Ttukk..

O..oo

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya karena terkejut. Gerak reflek saat ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. Tadi tanpa sengaja ia menendang kerikil cukup keras, dan karenanya kerikil itu mendarat dengan mulus di kepala seorang anak tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Anak itu mengaduh pelan dan mengelus kepalanya.

Kim kibum. Ya, kyuhyun mengenali anak itu sebagai kim kibum teman sekelasnya bahkan teman sebangkunya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri

"Gwenchanayo?"

Kibum menoleh pada kyuhyun masih dengan mengelus keplanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Mianhae.." ucap kyuhyun lirih dan takut bagaimanapun Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana." kibum paham kalau Kyuhyun yang melakukan tindakan anarkis pada kepalanya ya meskipun dengan tidak sengaja sih. Tapi tampaknya ada yang salah dari cara penyampaian ucapannya barusan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada bicara kibum yang datar menganggap kibum marahpada dirinya. Bibir kyuhyun merengut namun setelahnya bibir itu melengkung ke bawah, ia siap melesakkan isakkannya jika saja kibum tak segera menyahut bahwa dirinya tak marah.

"jinja?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk saja. Kyuhyun tersenyu senang ia tadi melupakan fakta yang ia ketahui tentang temannya ini. Kim kibum itu memang irit bicara dan terkenal dengan flat face.

"Kau tak pulang, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun kepo.

"Ahjushi belum datang."

"Appa juga belum datang. Padahal biasanya appa selalu datang lebih awal. Apa jalannya macet ya, hyung?"

"mungkin"

Percakapan dua anak kecil tersebut berlanjut dengan Kyuhyun yang cerewet berbicara dan bertanya banyak hal sedangkan kibum hanya menyahut dengan sepatah dua patah kata saja. Benar-benar irit bicara. Kyuhyun sampai kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun memekik senang saat sang ayah keluar dari mobil.

"Appa!"

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyambut Kyuhyun yang menghambur memeluk yang sedari tadi masih berada disisi Kyuhyun mengamati keduanya dalam diam. Hingga Siwon lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Kibum disana.

"Kau pasti teman Kyuhyun?"

" _Ne, Ajushi_. Kibum _imnida._ " Kibum membungkuk memberi salam pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kibum dengan lembut. " Kau sangat tampan, Kibum." Puji Siwon. Memang Kibum terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitam kelam, mata yang menatap tajam, pipi yang chubbi serta kulit yang putih bersih seperti salju. Dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menawan itu. Disisi lain Kyuhyun merengut mendengar pujian Siwon pada Kibum.

"Appa tidak pernah mengatakan Kyu tampan. Appa selalu menyebut Kyu manis." Siwon terkekeh mendengar kyuhyun yang merajuk. Begitu juga kibum yang juga terkikik geli dan gemas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak imut dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Appa Kyu benar. Kyuhyun itu manis!" sahut kibum

"Anni. Kyu itu tampan Hyung bukan manis!" banta Kyuhyun galak.

Kyuhyun ingin marah-marah lagi namun niatnya itu tak jadi ia laksanakn karena ia baru saja menyadari menemukan hal yang menakjubkan.

Kibum.

Teman sebangkunya itu baru saja membuang ekspresi datarnya dan digantikan dengan wajah yang menawan bersama senyum manisnya. Dan apa tadi Kibum berkomentar cukup panjang untuk menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa takjub dengan hal ini sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kibum yang memandang heran dan Siwon khawatir karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melamun.

"Hyung, kau tersenyum!" pekik Kyuhyun senang.

Siwon mengkerutkan alisnya merasa bertambah heran dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kibum yang sempat terkejut menjadi sweat drop. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum?" tanya Kibum

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau seperti ini sebelumnya. Kalau begini aku jadi setuju dengan Appa kalau Kibum _Hyung_ itu tampan."

"Kenapa Hyung jarang tersenyum dan selalu bertahan dengan wajah datarmu?Ukhhh... mengingatnya membuat aku merinding."

"Kenapa merinding? Aku bukan hantu."

"entah. Aku rasa itu karena auramu terlalu dingin Hyung." jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"itu berarti aku _cool."_

"Kibum _hyung_ dingin?"

"Bukan dingin, tapi keren."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang _cool._ Bukankah itu artinya dingin?"

"Maksudku bukan makna secara harfiah."

"Harfiah itu apa?"

Siwon segera mengintrupsi perdebatan dua anak kecil yang semakin melantur kemana-mana. Jika dituruti, pertanyaan Kyuhyun tidak akan ada habisnya. Siwon tahu anaknya itu terlalu kritis.

"Jjaa kita pulang sekarang, ne ?" ajak Siwon ke Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi appa. Kibum Hyung bagaimana?"

"Benar, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami kibum. Ahjushi akan mengantarmu."

"Gwenchanayo, ahjushi. Sebentar lagi jemputanku pasti tiba."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau jangan kemana-mana ya. Tunggu disini hingga jemputanmu datang!"

Kibum mengangguk menuruti pesan Siwon. Lalu setelah berpamitan, ayah dan anak tersebut bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Kini tinggal kibum yang berada disana. Tapi tidak lama berselang, Sebuah mobil kembali berhenti disana dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang menghampiri kibum.

"Hae Hyung!" pekik Kibum bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Adakah yang menantikan kelanjutan ff ini?

Mianhe readerdeul aku benar-benar mengabaikan buat lanjutin ff ku. Ya, kemarin-kemarin aku lagi sibuk buat tugas akhir dan kegiatan di kampus. Alhasil ga bisa update cepet. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida

Nah sekian dulu chapter 2 nih menurut kalian? Buat yang pada nanya kemana eomma Kyu, nah itu tadi udah aku kasih tahu petunjuknya. Dan untuk buat chingudeul yang agak keberatan dengan adanya romance di ff ini, santai aja aku Cuma membubuhkan sedikitiitttt aja kok romance, gimanapun di ff ini Donghae dan Jiwon itu sepasang kekasih, jadi gapapa kan chingudeul? Hehe ;-)

Terimakasih buat nyempetin baca . Akhir kata mohon reviewnya :)


End file.
